Gravengard
'Gravengard '''is the home of the Dreyri Family and Coven; an entirely vamperic community, located on the North-western coast of Norway. The Three Castles of Gravengard Dreyvangan ''Castle of the Coven Lord. '' It is unknown precisely when Dreyvangan Castle was built, as the whole of Gravengard appears to have been built bit by bit; which is evident from the inconsistent and mis-mash of architectural styles one might find through out the buildings of the Town. However it is known that is was built by the ancestors of the family that still reign over Gravengard; the Dreyri. As the largest castle in Gravengard, it sits at it's centre, in the middle of the valley basin; as far away from the mouth of the river that carved the gorge, as it is from where the river enter's the valley at Cliff-fall. Dreyvangan was originally a fortress with a high surrounding wall, although over the years the wall has been cut into and pulled down in places to allow the town of Gravengard to grow in and around it's walls. Homes of lesser lords and members of the Dreyri Family sit closest to the Castle itself, but as the builds span outward they descend from luxury until they become farms and agricultural buildings. Gardia ''House of the scholars and Coven Elders. Home to Gravengard's largest temple, the town's scholars, Coven Elders and Priesthood. The smallest and youngest of the Town's castle's sits at the bottom of the valley near the mouth of the river that runs through Gravengard. Due to it's location it is worth noting that the castle is sat on sturdy stone stilts so that if the river were ever to burst her banks the castle would be safe from flood. The castle has only recently been named so, as recent renovations and building extensions have earned the building it's new title. Before the bridge that now connects the two large buildings that make up Gardia was built, the 'church' and school were entirely separate. However with the influx of learned people to the Town and with the younger generations more eager to learn in the past few centuries expansions of the school became necessary. With learning came enlightenment...Gravengard has emerged from old beliefs in the Norse God's to new secular faith, tradition is still respected amongst the community though and the language of God's and suspicion still lingers in society. Gardia's Temple supplies the Gravengard community with a place of solace, sanctuary and charity. Gardia houses many students and schollars as well as the devout and most importantly the Coven Elder's and their families. It has great accommodation halls as well as it's own small village, separated from the main town by farming fields and the river that flows through the valley, where all the Coven Elders have come to live over the centuries. 'Valegard '(Militaer Forankring) ''Military fortress & home to Gravengards Military force. '' Comprised of three vast barrack halls and two over-watch towers, Valegard's Tower's sit either side of the gorge that opens into the valley in which Gravengard sits. The river that carved the valley's sheer faces has long since dried to a stream although a bridge connects the two towers and stretches over a drop to the valley floor known as Cliff-fall. As with any military bases the place has it's own community, although the Higher ranking members of the guard force often intermingle with the Coven Elder's, Higher Lords and the Coven Lord himself. The guardsmen spend the most time away from Valegard as they patrol Dreyvangen and the Valley sides; watching for any encroaching enemies, since the attack not so long ago the guard's numbers have been plumped with new initiates. A building perhaps more famous and cared for than the Valegard Tower's themselves is the Tavern that sits at the foot of Cliff-fall, a little ways closer to the Town center and Dreyvangan. It's the livliest public house in the whole town, and is full of townsfolk, military men and workmen most evenings. Category:Mythical Cities Category:Vampires